1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material supporting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a material supporting apparatus such as a mixer for mixing feed for livestock, seed, fertilizers and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Mixers are used for mixing hay and silage together with other nutrients including animal feed supplements and the like. Also, mixers are used for mixing seed and fertilizers.
In raising cattle and other livestock, it is imperative that the correct amounts of animal feed be supplied to the live stock in order to optimize meat and dairy production and the return on capital investment.
Consequently, mixers for animal feed and other materials often incorporate therein means for measuring the amounts of feed being mixed and for permitting the addition thereto of controlled quantities of various animal feed supplements and additives.
In recent years, weighing transducers have been used for measuring the weight of the feed. Such an arrangement includes weighing the feed container together with the feed therein and determining therefrom, the weight of the actual feed being supplied.
Typically, such weighing transducers or load cells are located at each corner of the feed container. These weighing transducers which are located between the container and the supporting chassis measure the loading between the container and the supporting chassis.
In the aforementioned arrangement there is a need for the container to "float" on top of the chassis. Consequently, there has always been a need to stabilize the container against "skewing" thereof relative to the chassis and weighing transducers disposed therebetween. Such skewing would particularly include linear movement in a generally horizontal plane between the container and the chassis.
In the prior art, in order to stabilize the container and to restrain movement of the container during transportation or mixing, arms have been provided. Such arms extend between the chassis and the container for stabilizing the container.
More specifically, a minimum of three arms have been required in order to prevent skewing or misalignment of the container relative to the supporting chassis.
Moreover, some mixers have utilized two arms at each corner thus requiring a total of eight arms including associated anchors and swivel joints.
The aforementioned minimum of three arms have been provided to prevent skewing of the container while freely permitting vertical movement of such container to accomplish weighing thereof.
In one prior art arrangement, a first pair of arms is disposed adjacent to one corner of the container with one of the arms being pivotally secured to one side of the chassis and the opposite end of the arm being pivotally secured to the container adjacent to that corner.
The second arm was pivotally secured at 90 degrees to the first arm at one end of the chassis while the other end of the second arm was pivotally secured to the container adjacent to the same corner.
The same procedure was applied to the diagonally opposite corner for securing the same by means of a second pair of arms.
In the aforementioned manner, the container has been secured against skewing thereof. Also, sensing of the weight of the feed or the like by means of weighing transducers disposed at the respective corners was permitted.
Clearly, the manufacture of the aforementioned prior art multiplicity of arms has been rather complex thus increasing the cost of the apparatus. Also, the prior art arrangements have involved considerable maintenance costs.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by the provision of a material supporting apparatus which only requires one arm in conjunction with a coupling means to prevent the aforementioned skewing of the container. Additionally, the material supporting apparatus according to the present invention provides an accurate measurement of the weight of the material within the container.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a material supporting apparatus which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art devices and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of supporting and weighing feedstuffs or other material.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a simplified means for preventing skewing of a container relative to a chassis in a material supporting apparatus while permitting weighing of material within a container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the written description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the present invention.